PCA Power Rangers
by The Creator16
Summary: What starts out as a normal day turns into the craziest day ever at PCA. When an evil sith lord named Count Dukoo and the droid army threaten to take over the earth. Five teenagers must go and fight to save their planet. They must become the PCA Power Rangers(Chase, Michael, Logan, Dana, and Zoey). Later there will be six rangers in the series. Can they deffeat Dukoo and his army?


The PCA Power Rangers

Chapter 1

The New Beginning

It was another beautiful day at Pacific Coast Academy as the students walked around and went to their classes. The best part about enjoying a beautiful day like this was to hang out with your friends and eat lunch outside with them. That is exactly what Zoey Brooks was going to do with her friends and roommates Dana Cruz and Nicole Bristow. The three girls went to grab some sushi and then meet up with the guys. Two Months have gone by since Zoey and her younger brother Dustin arrived at PCA. During those two months, Zoey has met a few friends other than Dana and Nicole. She is also friends with Chase Matthews who has become her best friend and was one of the first people she met. He also has a crush on her. Michael Barrett became Zoey's friend when the met at a girls vs. boys basketball game. Logan who is kind of her friend but he and Zoey don't get along with each other. He can be a jerk, but he has his good moments. Chase, Michael, and Logan room with each other as well. Then lastly, there is the intelligent but crazy girl named Quinn.

"Isn't today just wonderful," said Nicole excitingly.

"It has been amazing so far. Mr. Bender was absent today, so we could just sit back and not do any work, I got an A on that algebra test, and it's a perfect sunny day for a picnic," said Zoey. "What do you think Dana?"

"All I have to say is after lunch today, how about we go to the court and play some basketball and then relax in the lounge!" "What do you girls think?" asked Dana.

"That is a great idea!" said Zoey. "What do you think Nicole?"

"Lets do it after all it is Friday, and that is one good way to start our weekend!" said Nicole.

"Just remember to dribble the ball this time Nicole, and don't tackle people for the ball. This basketball not football." said Dana. Nicole just rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls!" said a voice from behind. It was Chase Matthews along with Michael and Logan.

"How are you three doing today?" asked Michael

"Hey guys," said Zoey. "We got the sushi and some drinks for everyone".

"Great I am starving!" said Logan. You girls did get me Mountain Dew, right?" said Logan sternly.

"Hold tight Logan!" "You will get your food and drink when we give it to you." said Dana.

"Hurry up and pass the food around then!"said Logan. Zoey and Chase just rolled their eyes. As they passed out the food and drinks and dived in.

What they didn't know or what nobody expected was that Meanwhile, up in space was a huge ship called the droid cruiser was coming towards Earth near their location. In that ship, was an evil leader known as Count Dukoo along with his assistants Ventress and General Grevious.

"My Lord, we have located the saber crystals on the planet Earth." aid Grievous.

"Excellent work General." "Where exactly on Earth are they located?" asked Dukoo.

"Somewhere at a state called California," said Grievous.

"Interesting!" said Dukoo. "Ventress set the coordinance to Earth at California. We will decide what to do when we get there"

"Yes Master," said Ventress as they set towards Earth.

"Once we find those saber crystals and take over planet earth. We will conquer all the other planets and take over the galaxy. No one will stop the droid army." said Dukoo as he began to laugh in an evil tone.

Meanwhile back at PCA, the guys and girls were getting ready to play against each other in basketball. "Dana, have you seen Nicole?" asked Zoey. She looked a little worried.

"She said that she needed to go get something from the room real quick. She probably saw some hot boys and got distracted." said Dana. She gave a little laugh.

"Hey girls are we playing or not", said Logan "unless you know you are gonna get beat by the boys."

"Who says we are going to lose." said Zoey.

"Because we all know that girls can't play sports better than guys." said Logan. Zoey and Dana were use to Logan talking about boys always being better than girls, but in the end they would prove him wrong always.

"Logan don't start that little sexist thing about boys and girls." said Michael.

"Besides Zoey and Dana are amazing at basketball", said Chase. "They have proved you wrong before too."

"Hey guys", said Dustin, Zoey's little brother. "Can I play?"

"Sure buddy!" said Chase. "It's going to be you, me, Michael, and Logan vs. Zoey, Dana, Lisa, and Nicole if she ever gets here."

"Yeah, where is Nicole?" asked Michael. "It's been twenty minutes."

"We could ask Quinn to play," said Zoey.

"I don't know, she might try to test a dangerous chemical she made that could make us pass out or blow us up", said Chase. "I would rather wait for Nicole."

"Hey guys!" said Quinn. "Do you guys want to see what I made?"

"It's not going to turn us into frogs or make us pass out will it?" asked Zoey.

"I don't think so.", said Quinn. "But we won't know unless we test it out."

"No thanks!", said Logan. "I don't want to mess up this pretty face."

Meanwhile, the droid cruiser flew right through the atmosphere. It came and began to hover near the school.

"Master, we have arrived near the locations of where the saber crystals might be", said Ventress.

"Excellent!" said Dukoo. "Grievous fire some of the cannons to let these earthlings know we have arrived", said Dukoo as he gave an evil laugh.

"Yes, my lord", said Grievous. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"Suddenly the sky got dark as the ship began to hover over PCA.

"Umm guys. Is it just me or did the sky just get a little bit darker?" asked Chase nervously.

"What is going on?" asked Zoey. She started to get a little frightened.

"Quinn, what did you do?" shouted Logan.

"Nothing!" said Quinn.

"What is that?" shouted Dana as the droid cruiser hovered above them. Everyone around them started to run. Chaos began all around them.

"Okay, I am out of here", said Dustin. "I am not about to be killed by some aliens. I still have a young life to live!" Dustin took off.

"Dustin wait!", shouted Zoey. Suddenly the ships cannons started firing at the school and people below.

"Run!" yelled Chase. They all started running looking for a place to take cover.

"Where is Nicole? We have to find her! And where is Quinn?" asked Zoey as they were running.

"I thought she was behind us!", said Dana.

"We'll find her later. We need to get out of here before we die!" said Logan. The ship's cannons kept shooting. Suddenly, Chase, Michael, Logan, Dana, and Zoey disappeared in some kind of blurry gust. When they reappeared, they didn't know where they were at.

"Where are we?" asked Dana in a confused way just like everyone else.

"Looks like we are in some kind of command center or military base.", said Michael.

"How did we get here, and why are we here? What happened to PCA?" asked Logan.

"Calm down." , said Zoey. "I am sure there is a good reason. Maybe it's just a dream."

"No, I just pinched Logan and nothing happened.", said Michael.

"Ow! Dude was that really necessary." said Logan.

"Maybe we are dead", said Chase.

"No, you're not dead, and you guys are not dreaming either", said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Michael. Everybody got close to each other.

"I did!" said the voice as a person appeared. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is TJ, and welcome to Echo Base."

"How did we get here, and what do you want? Are you the one controlling that ship?" asked Zoey.

"Let me explain and I should be able to answer every question you guys have. Is that alright Zoey," said TJ. "How do you know my name?" asked Zoey curiously.

"I know what all of your names are. Like your Zoey, Dana, Chase, Logan, and Michael. The reason I brought you here is because I need your help."

"You need our help," said Logan. "Why?"

"I am getting to that. You see the five of you have been chosen to stop the droid army and save the world," said TJ.

"What? I am confused" said Dana.

"That ship, the droid cruiser that was attacking your school was the droid army lead by Count Dukoo."

"Count Do… What?" said Chase.

"Count Dukoo is the leader of an army of droids. He, along with his assistants Ventress and General Grievous control an army of battle droids," explained TJ.

"Okay, why are they here, and why are they attacking PCA?" asked Zoey.

"They are looking for saber crystals. Powerful crystals whose power is so strong that if Dukoo gets a hold of it. He will use its power to make him more powerful, and take over your planet. That is why I need you to become the power rangers."

"Power Rangers," said Dana.

"Okay your nuts," said Logan. "Power Rangers are not real."

"Oh really," said TJ. "What if I showed you this!" TJ picked up a crystal and throw it in the chamber, and then a power ranger costume showed up. It started to glow.

"Whoa!" said Chase.

"Okay maybe they are real, but why us? Can't you fight them yourself," said Michael.

"The crystals have not chosen me. They choose you." said TJ. You could help me or watch your world be taken over by a bunch of droids, a sith lord, his apprentice, and his general. Your choice," said TJ.

"I am in," said Zoey.

"Me too!"said Dana.

"Make that three of us," said Chase.

"Sweet," said Michael. "C'mon Logan!"

"Why should I," said Logan.

"Because if you help us save the world, then a lot of girls are going to love you. You will be popular," said Zoey.

"I am in," said Logan.

"Excellent, now everybody take a crystal, and put it in those morphers on the table," instructed TJ. They grabbed the crystals put them into the little morphers. Suddenly, as soon as the crystals were in, they wrapped around their wrist like a magnetic to something made of metal.

"Wow!" said Zoey.

"As of now, you are known as the PCA rangers. Chase, you will be the red ranger. Michael you're the blue ranger. Logan you are the green ranger. Dana you are the yellow ranger. Zoey you are the pink ranger." Said TJ

"This is amazing!" said Zoey.

"I am enjoying this," said Dana.

Everybody was excited and amazed.

"I think I like this now, but how come Chase is the leader. That is what being the red ranger means right," said Logan.

"Yes it does, and because he shows great leadership and is courageous," said TJ.

"Yeah right," said Logan. Chase just rolled his eyes.

"Chill out man," said Michael. "At least you are power ranger."

"Everybody listen to me real quick." Of course, with great power comes great responsibility. So there are rules," said TJ.

"Rules! What rules!" said Zoey

"First, you cannot let anybody know you are a ranger. Only the five of you and myself can know. Otherwise you lose your powers. Second, only use your powers for emergencies. Keep your morphers with you at all cost just in case of an emergency. You got it," said TJ.

"Got it," said everyone.

Meanwhile at PCA, the droid cruiser had stopped shooting its cannons. "Ventress and Grievous, I want you two to take some battle droids and investigate. Find those crystals. I will join you soon," said Dukoo.

"Yes, my lord," they both said, and off they went with some battle droids.

Back at Echo Base, the alarm rang. "What is going on?" asked Zoey.

"Something is wrong," said TJ. "Everyone look at the viewer in the middle of the room," said TJ. The viewer turned on, and showed Grievous, Ventress, and some battle droids marching to PCA. "It's Grievous and Ventress!" said TJ.

"Man they are ugly looking," said Dana.

"Alright, guys you have to stop them," said TJ. To become the power rangers you must press the button on your morpher and say PCA rangers activate!" said TJ.

"Okay guys," said Zoey. "Lets do this". They teleported top the spot

"Ah!" said Ventress as she looked at some of the destruction. "I love destroying things," she said.

"Soon we will conquer this pathetic planet, but now lets find those crystals." said Grievous.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Chase.

"Would you look at that Grievous," said Ventress. "Teenagers trying to be heroes."

"To bad all heroes must fall. Battle Droids Attack!" shouted Grievous.

"Here they come!" said Michael.

"Ready!" said Zoey.

"PCA rangers activate!" shouted everyone. They all morphed into ranger mode.

"Wow, look at us!" said Chase. "We look amazing!"

"Power Rangers!" said Grievous. "Impossible!" "No matter, attack droids." The droids charged at the rangers. The fight was on. Everything was going good until the droids pulled out there swords.

"They have swords, do we have sword?" asked Dana.

"I don't know!" said Zoey.

"Rangers!" called TJ from their communicators. "Call for the power swords!"

"It's worth a try" said Chase. "Power sword!" Then the sword appeared in Chase's hands. "Awesome!" as he started hitting the droids with them. "C'mon guys!" Everybody did the same thing. Then they blasted the droids with their lasers. Soon all the droids were put into pieces.

"If you want something done, do it yourself!" said Ventress as she got out her two swords, and attacked Zoey and Dana.

"Zoey look out!" yelled Dana, but Ventress hit Zoey with her sword and Zoey fell to the ground.

"Ah!" cried Zoey. Dana tried to get Ventress, but she got knocked down to. Then Ventress used her lightning skills from her hands and fired at Zoey and Dana with it. They both were knocked down.

"Too Easy" said Ventress with an evil laugh.

Meanwhile, the boys were fighting Grevious. Grievous used his sword and knocked them down. "You don't stand a chance against me," said Gracious as he fired his gun knocking them down. They rangers tried their best, but Ventress and Grievous were too tough.

"Guys, I hate to be a downer, but we are getting our buts kicked!" said Logan.

"TJ, what do we do?" asked Chase.

"Try your power weapons. Each of you have different types of power weapons." explained TJ.

"Alright." said Zoey. "Power Weapons!" she yelled. Suddenly, Chase got a lightsaber, Michael got a power staff, Logan got a power axe, Dana got power daggers, and Zoey got a power bow.

"Okay guys, let's get them" yelled Chase. The battle continued. Dana knocked Ventress down.

"Take that you ugly witch. Get her Zoey!" yelled Dana. As Zoey shot her arrows and knocked Ventress down.

"Ah!" yelled Ventress.

"Got you," said Zoey as she and Dana high fived each other. The Guys were beaten down Grievous as well.

"I will destroy you three!" yelled Grievous in an angry rage.

"Now!" yelled Chase. As Logan and Michael jumped up and hit Grievous. "Power Lightsaber!" yelled Chase as a powerful laser shot from the sword and hit Grievous.

Ventress and Grievous both fell back. The rangers got side by side each other. "Had enough, yet" said Logan.

"In your dreams!" said Grievous.

"Alright, lasers guys! Fire!" yelled Zoey. The blast knocked both Ventress and Grievous down.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" said Ventress as she and Grievous disappeared.

"We did it, guys!" shouted Chase. They all hugged each other.

"Good Job guys", said TJ "You all did it with teamwork and defeated Grievous and Ventress, but Dukoo is not going to give up. We will see them again soon, maybe with a creature. Right now, power down and go celebrate." said TJ.

"TJ, thank you!" said Zoey. "For trusting us and giving us this responsibility."

"You are awesome!"said Dana.

"Couldn't have done this without you" said Chase.

"No problem, thank you for being willing to help me. Now go celebrate." said TJ happily. "I am proud of you guys"

They hid somewhere and demorphed, then went to go find Nicole and Quinn.

"There you guys are!" shouted a voice.

"Nicole, Quinn, Dustin! You guys are okay." said Zoey.

"Where have you guys been? We were worried!" said Quinn.

"We went and took shelter," said Michael.

"Nicole, where were you," asked Zoey.

"I went to the bathroom then I got distracted by these cute boys," said Nicole

"Told you," said Dana

"At least the ship is gone," said Logan

"Yeah, but a lot of damage for PCA," said Chase.

"Lets go see if anyone needs help," said Dustin. They ran over to help people and clean up some of the mess.

"Should we tell them," said Logan.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Chase.

"They are going to find out someday," said Logan.

"We promised to keep it a secret. Besides we don't want those creeps to hurt them because they are close to us." said Zoey. "Agreed"

"Agreed" they all said, and went to help.

Meanwhile at the droid cruiser, Dukoo was mad with Ventress and grevious as he struck them with his lightning skills. "Power Rangers! You two lost to five power rangers!"

"They were too strong, my lord. They called themselves the PCA Rangers. Give us a chance," said Ventress.

"We will destroy them," said Grievous.

"Fine, I will give you 40 chances each to defeat the rangers." Said Dukoo.

"Yes Master!" said both of them.

"In the meantime, I will Figure out there identities myself, and crush those five teenagers. No one will stand in my way not even those power rangers. When I find their names, I will destroy ever single limb and bone in their body" said Dukoo. "Prepare me more battle droids. Tons of them". Then He laughed in that evil tone again.

That ends episode one of the PCA rangers. I hope you liked it, and please comment and review. I will have episode two up tomorrow if not then Friday. There will be some love scenes in the series by Chase and Zoey, Dana and Logan, Michael and Lisa. Plus will Nicole ever find out that their power rangers? Quinn and Dustin, will they find out. You will have to keep reading the series to find out.


End file.
